1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail box indicators and more particularly pertains to a new mail box indicator system for indicating the presence of new mail in a mail box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mail box indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, mail box indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The inventive device includes a spring biased flag pole and a retention assembly attachable to a mail box for holding the flag in a set position prior to the opening of the mail box for the insertion of new mail.
In these respects, the mail box indicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for indicating the arrival of new mail without having to approach and open the mail box.